


the Return to Traken

by Kaiko_Mikkusu



Series: Doctor Who: the "Why Jadan is at least more awesome than Clara" show. [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiko_Mikkusu/pseuds/Kaiko_Mikkusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Clara is gone, the Doctor decides to get a new companion and ends up encountering the spunky and adventurous Jadan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Return to Traken

*The twelfth Doctor is sitting on the floor of his TARDIS, looking at photos of past companions of his and of planets he’s visiting, as he had just lost Clara one or two days before.*  
12th DOCTOR: Aha! Here’s Vimpor IV. I kinda miss that planet. But still. Maybe I should go back there? Naah, the TARDIS knows where I should’ve going now. Right, old girl? A-ha!  
*The doctor crouchs up and goes on the console again.*

12th Doctor: One knob here, one switch here, install the randomizer, please don’t go to Hellara VIX or in the Doomstruck Nebula. Oh, maybe we’re there! Ta-dah!

*the TARDIS goes through the Time Vortex, the opening is shown, and the Twelfth Doctor is in the TARDIS back again*

12th Doctor: Ah, I wonder where I’m now. One step closer? One step closer.  
*The Doctor exits the TARDIS and looks around*

12th Doctor: Azure blue skies with no clouds in sight, grass of an emerald green, really tall trees and flowers in all colors of the rainbow. An house made of auburn-colored stone, with some vines crawling up on the walls. A scent of honey in the air. And my time sense says I’ve ended up in the Earth year 1828. But is this even Earth? In this point in time, this place and house could belong to over a thousand planets! 

Jadan (offscreen): I heard someone talking!  
Meina (offscreen): Huh, I heard something too. Propably it was just nothing.

12th Doctor: Oh, the house is inhabited!

*the Doctor reaches for the door and tries to open it*

Meina: There’s someone at the door. Now I open. Hi! What can we do for you?  
12th Doctor: They call me the Doctor. I’m from far away. I had a friend, but she is’nt here anymore.  
Meina: Ooh, poor sap! Well, my name is Meina and this is my daughter Jadan. We also live with my husband Alarus and our son Apisca.  
12th Doctor: I had a family once. I had a daughter and a granddaughter just like your Jadan. Don’t be shy?  
Jadan: Shy? I? Nah. Hi Doctor, my name is Jadan.  
12th Doctor: Hi Jadan. Have we seen each other before? I don’t think so.  
Jadan: No, we haven’t. You’re in search of a new friend?  
12th Doctor: Yes I am. And you meet all of the prerequisites.  
Jadan: I do? Of course I do, or else it would be so dumb.  
12th Doctor: Well, maybe I should talk to your mom.   
Meina: Of course you can come with the Doctor, sweetie.   
Jadan: Yay! Finally the sense of adventure in me is awoken!

*in Jadan’s bedroom*

Jadan: So, Doctor, you’ve come here with a time machine.  
12th Doctor: Yeah. Well it’s a spacetime machine. I don’t just come from your future, I’m a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey.   
Jadan: How far away is that?  
12th Doctor: Well, from the way you and your mom are dressed, what you four’s names are, and how this house is decorated, combine that with how this planet and you two look and smell like, and the point in time we are currently in, I deduce this is Traken. Right?  
Jadan: Yeah, it is.   
12th Doctor: It could’ve been either Traken or Zolfar XIV, actually. But I did’nt see any of the Zolfarian society’s trademark colorful stones with those symbols on them, so… And yeah, from Gallifrey to Traken is about slightly more than one light-year away.  
Jadan: Can I bring Bobble with me? He’s my pet Starkit.

*a green cat-like animal pokes up of a drawer and goes into Jadan’s lap*

Bobble: Weow.  
12th Doctor: Yeah you can.  
*the Doctor pets Bobble’s head*

*Outside the home, Jadan hugs Alarus, Meina, and Apisca*

Jadan: You three have been my family for all of my life. But now, I and Bobble are going to an adventure! The Doctor has a way to get us all in touch.  
Bobble: Yeaw!

*Jadan, the Doctor, and Bobble head to where the TARDIS was*

Jadan: This is your spacetime machine?  
12th Doctor: Yes, why?  
Jadan: It’s a blue box.  
12th Doctor: It’s called TARDIS, or “Time and Relative Dimensions In Space”. It’s disguised as a police box since long ago. It’s a design from a planet named Earth, about 135 Earthling years in your future. Which would be about 140 Trakenite years instead.  
Jadan: Okay, would’nt it be a bit cramped?  
Bobble: Youh!  
*Bobble hits the TARDIS with his front paws*  
12th Doctor: How about I open it?

*The Doctor opens the TARDIS, and Jadan and Bobble follow. We then see the inside of the TARDIS.*

12th Doctor: Tah-Dah!  
Jadan: It’s wonderful! All this space cramped into a little blue box!  
Bobble: Weah! Nee?  
12th Doctor: You don’t say it?  
Jadan: I was about to say that. It’s so… bigger on the inside!  
12th Doctor: Yeah. Yes it is. Dimensionally transcendental, they used to say. So, Jadan, where do you want to go?  
Bobble: Syah.  
Jadan: I think Bobble wants to be cuddled by you.  
*The Doctor starts to cuddle and pet Bobble*  
12th Doctor: Do you want to go in the past? Perhaps the future? Or even another planet entirely?  
Jadan: We could go on Gallifrey… or we just let the TARDIS go wherever it wants to go.  
12th Doctor: She always takes me where I’m needed, after all.  
Jadan: Let’s go!!!  
12th Doctor: Allons-y!!!

*The TARDIS goes into the Time Vortex again, and a new adventure begins…*


End file.
